bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Nameless Lancer/Wrath of the Bloody Crow - Chapter 6: Until it Sleeps
Until it Sleeps is the sixth chapter of my twentieth fanfiction, "Wrath of the Bloody Crow". Things start getting much worse for everyone in this chapter. Especially for Maria. Altair is awake, but he's not ready to fight yet, so he still has to stay in the bed that he's been sleeping in until the next chapter. I hope you like this chapter. Until it Sleeps I wanted to go try and rescue Maria from Antal, but Gehrman and Zilpha told me that I still needed to recover. I disagreed, but I did what they asked, and stayed put. I felt dishonorable, sitting there, lying in a bed. I had to do something, but I couldn't. They told me that I could get up tomorrow, which made me angry. Who knows what Antal could have done to Maria by tomorrow? Gehrman told me that they wouldn't hurt Maria, but he wasn't going to do what they had demanded. He wouldn't turn me over to them. He was going to wait until I had recovered enough to get up, then we would find a way to rescue Maria. It was a very long and boring day. I did nothing but lay in bed, stare at the ceiling, take short naps, eat Zilpha's gross vegetable soup, and talk to myself. Gehrman came into the room once, and we talked. It was nicest conversation me and Gehrman have had since we killed Mallakarth. Gehrman: I'm sorry that this happened, son. Altair: What? Me falling into a coma, or Maria getting kidnapped? Gehrman: The coma. Altair: It's my fault. I wasn't wearing my helmet. Where's my armor? Gehrman: Maria brought it to her house. Altair: And my weapons? Gehrman: Also at Maria's. Altair: Good. Gehrman: We'll get her back. I promise. Altair: I'm going to kill that son of a bitch. Gehrman: Don't be arrogant. Altair: I am arrogant. It's one of my weaknesses. Gehrman: I'll let you rest. Altair: There's something that I need to ask you. Gehrman: What's that? Altair: How long have you and..... Zilpha, I think her name is.... Gehrman: (Sigh) I knew you were going to ask me about that. Altiar: Well? Gehrman got a very annoyed look on his face. I knew that he wasn't happy that I asked him that. Gehrman: Ten years. Altair: Uh huh. Interesting. Gehrman: Tomorrow. Be ready. Altair: I am ready. Gehrman: I'm not going to be here tonight. I'm going to be at Maria's. I need to make sure it's safe there. Altair: Alright. Gehrman: Go there tomorrow morning. Altair: I'll be there. Gehrman left the house. I was alone for six hours after that. Zilpha came into the room at almost midnight, and sat on the bed. Zilpha: You look bored. Altair: I am. I've been sitting here all damn day. Zilpha: It's for your own good. Altair: If you say so. She crawled on the bed, and laid on her back next to me. Zilpha: I'm sorry about Maria. Altair: Don't be. Zilpha: She's really pretty. Altair: She is. I love her. Zilpha: Do you now? Altair: I do. Zilpha: Is it just because she's pretty, or does it also have to do with her personality? Altair: She has a great personality, a beautiful face, a pretty nice ass. When I said that last part, she leaned her head towards me, and raised her left eyebrow. Like an idiot, I kept talking. Altair: Yeah, everytime she's had her back to me.... Before I could finish my sentence, Zilpha put her right hand over my mouth, and shook her head disapprovingly. I nodded, and she uncovered my mouth. Altair: Sorry. Zilpha: Do you mind if I sleep in here with you tonight? Altair: Uhhhhh.... Zilpha: I'll sleep over the covers. Don't worry. Altair: Uhh, sure. Zilpha: Thank you. Back at Antal's house, Maria woke up. Her bottom lip was busted, since Antal had kicked her in the mouth. She was in Antal's bed, and her pants were around her ankles. When she realized what had happened, she started crying, pulled her pants back up, and was shivering. Antal came into the room not long after Maria woke up. He had a demonic grin on his face. Antal: Good morning, Maria. When Maria spoke, her voice sounded very angry. Maria: You..... You raped me. Why? Antal: Because it was fun. He sat down on the bed, and Maria moved away from him slightly. Antal: What? Have you ever been raped before? Maria shook her head. Antal: Really? Didn't Altair rape you? Maria: No. He didn't. Antal: Interesting. Antal stood up, and walked toward his desk. Maria stood up on the bed, and rushed at Antal again. Antal back handed her in the face, knocking her down. He then got on top of her, grabbed her neck with his left hand, and started choking her. He punched Maria in the face three times. Once in the mouth, once on her right eye, and once on her left cheek. He let go of her neck, and stood up. Antal: You brought this on yourself, Maria. Maria: You're insane. Antal: You don't know what I've been through. Maria: I don't, but you clearly need help. Antal put his right foot onto Maria's throat, and pressed down. Maria grabbed his ankle with both of her hands. Antal: My father abused me when I was a child. My mother didn't love me. Everytime I did something wrong, my father would take off his belt and beat the shit out of me with it. What do you think that would do to someone? Maria tried to say something, but she couldn't due to Antal's foot pressed against her throat. Antal backed up, and Maria crawled backwards. She was coughing very violently. Antal walked over to her, and crouched down. Antal: My friends are on their way. I'm not going to stop them from having fun with you. You should have behaved. It didn't have to come to this. Maria spit in Antal's left eye, causing him extreme pain. He stood up, put his hand over his eye, stumbled backwards, and yelled in pain. After a few seconds, Antal quickly walked over to Maria, and kicked her in the mouth, knocking one of her teeth out, and filling her mouth with blood. She was knocked unconscious again. While she was asleep, Antal tied Maria's hands together, and gagged her mouth. Credits Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you liked it, and I can't wait to hear your comments. Category:Blog posts